The Last Gaurdian
by BookwormGirl16
Summary: This is me obsessing over TAC  lol get it?  But I will try to do the series justice.  I'm an Artemis Holly fan so expect that :  IF YOU LOVE THE ARTEMIS FOWL SERIES PLEASE READ! This is a terrible summary but I don't want to give away the plot ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Holly

"I hear that you were on a date with Trouble Kelp. Are you two planning on building a bivouac any time soon?" I grin in spite of myself at the Mud Boy in front of me. Although in human terms he is a man now, I'm sticking with fairy years- even if it is just to annoy him.

"Nope, all I'm planning to do is shoot a very annoying, insane Mud Boy."

"Stay back fairy, you don't know what you're dealing with," he grins at his little joke- a pathetic one at that but he isn't in his right mind so I decide to let it slide. "But because of the aforementioned insanity, which you realize is very inconsiderate to mention," Artemis said feigning being wounded, "That shooting me would only succeed in bringing out Orion. Surely." I wince, not just because of the thought of Orion, but the realization that he was counting his words again.

"Fine, I won't shoot but just you wait until Argon gets you strapped to that electro-shock machine."

"I'm sure I can handle a bumbling gnome with a degree in spouting psyco-babble."

"Is 'psyco-babble' considered one word or two?"

"The problem is that I'm not sure, I'm not sure about anything anymore, absolutely nothing." I decide not question his speaking in fives on account to his defeated expression. It kills me to see my best friend like this. Usually when someone is hurting Artemis Butler or I can just knock the guy out, and voila problem solved. But in this case I can't protect Artemis from his own mind, and knocking him out isn't preferable because that leads to Orion. Instead of venting my frustration and anger I just grab his hand and squeeze it.

"It _will_ be okay, Artemis," I say trying to give him reassurance and strength from the five word sentence. He squeezes my hand back.

"I know it will," he cringes slightly at the four word sentence but I understand that he, in his own way, is trying to give _me_ faith that he will recover. "

"Thank you Artemis, though you shouldn't have to be strong for _me_- I should be there for _you_. Doing whatever I can to help not just sitting here having you comfort me."

"You are helping, psychologists have found that patients with mental issues heal faster if they carry on conversations with people close to them. And if our positions were switched and you needed help I would be doing anything I could to help you to." I give a slight smile at his, what I believe to be, heartfelt statement.

"Is that so? I assume that you have written a paper on that," I can't keep the sarcasm from creeping into my voice.

"No actually, I just made it up on the spot."

"Nice. Are you sure you're ill, you seem like regular annoying Arty to me." I purposely use his mother's pet name for him, because I can tell he doesn't like it.

"So then I am in no need for that idiotic gnome to electrocute me, correct?"

"Good try, but you're not getting out of this one. Partially because you're still speaking in fives, and we really need to get rid of Orion."

"You do realize that he is a part of me, right?"

"Trust me I know, you both get under my skin like nothing else."

"Good," he gives me his vampire grin that makes me shiver and want to punch him at the same time. Before I can respond there is a sharp knock on the door and before either of us can answer Foaly canters in, typing on his wrist computer.

"Hello Foaly, what can I do for you?" Artemis says with fake helpfulness and scorn in every syllable.

"Your mother," Foaly replies still not looking up. When he finally does and sees the expressions on our faces he adds, "She wants to come down and visit." Butler walks in, somewhat shyly- which is unusual- after him. "And thanks the Mud Mountain here, who promised her she could come, we have to. I've already gotten clearance from Commander Kelp and the Council."

"Really? I can't believe Trubs would do this for Artemis," I say in complete disbelief. "He hates him," I glance guiltily at Artemis after I say this but he just nods, the truth is the truth.

"Usually _Trubs _wouldn't, but Mrs. Fowl was very persuasive." Foaly said, stressing Trouble's nickname with a look at me. I hear Artemis chuckling quietly.

"I'm sure she was. What did she do threaten to tell the whole world about the People?" Artemis asked, he isn't kidding either.

"That is just one of many ways." Butler piped up.

"Yes, well the Commander did have some conditions." Foaly stated. "One was that she has to stay at the clinic with Artemis, don't worry she'll have her own room Artemis. And should she leave she has to be escorted by the LEP. The last condition is that she cannot tell any human about the People until it is discussed in more depth. But she demanded that she be picked up as soon as possible, so we are in need of a pilot to leave immediately. Someone with experience with humans, someone good at flying, and someone she'll recognize."

"Quit hinting, I was going to volunteer anyway. Although I've never met her."

"She knows what you look like, Holly," Artemis said ignoring the curious look I'm giving him.

"Okay, it settled then Captain. Here is the starter chip for your shuttle, I'm afraid you can't take a pod because it's her first time." Foaly handed me the chip and I started out the door.

"I'll be back before you know it."


	2. Chapter 2

***hangs head in shame* wow this chapter is pathetically short :( *sigh* it always happens when I start a new fanfic (If you like Percy Jackson check out my other story "Mark of Athena") but I will get longer chapters, I just need to start it out. sorry for the punctuation in that last chapter, when I uploaded it it ate my commas :( So yeah read and reveiw :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Artemis Fowl and Co. To anyone who thinks so there is a room waiting for you at the Argon Clinic :)**

Chapter 2: Artemis

Once Holly leaves there is silence in the room. Each of us is deep into our own thoughts, or in Foaly's case- his computer. My thought are somewhat jumbled. One part of my mind is obsessing and focused on the placement of the books on my bedside table, I do my best to ignore it for now, but I know it will only work for so long. The other part is worrying, of course I have a right to be worried- I'm headed to a mental hospital for Frond's sake! But there is a sense of foreboding that I can't quite shake. Maybe it's because my mother is on her way here and she might forbid me to see Holly, and all of the other fairies again. Despite all of the thoughts running through my head, my eyelids start to droop. Of course Butler takes notice.

"Artemis, it will be two hours or so before Angeline is here. I think you should rest, it has been a very stressful day."

"Very well Butler, I shall rest. But could you be so kind as to straighten out the books on the table? What's the point of them being scattered all over?" Butler quietly obeys and I shut my eyes against the shining fours. I hear his voice, getting fainter by the second, telling he will keep watch over me. Then I hear Foaly's muffled steps and the click of the door.

…..

After what feels like seconds there is a knocking at my door. Before either Butler or I can answer Foaly rushes in. There is a feeling of dread in my stomach; I can tell by the bedside clock that it is only an hour after I fell asleep. So it can't be mother, and we shouldn't be arriving at the clinic for another half an hour. If it were not urgent Foaly would wait or call Butler quietly, he wouldn't want to upset Butler by waking me. Even though my brain is jumbled I can process these facts, Butler sees the signs as well. It is after all, part of his job to see the signs of something dire. Before Foaly can shut the door and curtains, I see the panic lights flashing and the alarm sounding.

"H-haven is in a full lockdown. The only thing being allowed in is a small ship with you in it, Artemis," I can tell he doesn't want to say anything else but I have to know.

"Foaly, what exactly happened?"

"Well… umm…" he glances guiltily at me, and the bad feeling worsens.

"Spit it out Foaly" Butler was getting impatient, and Foaly knows better than to make him wait. Foaly heaves a sigh.

"The Commander didn't want anyone to know, especially you Fowl. But I suppose you have to. The thing is, about ten minutes ago Holly completely disappeared, we don't have any suit or helmet readings. She was 56.7 miles west of Fowl Manor."

**Dun Dun Dun Duuun... :)**


End file.
